It is known that the addition of aminofunctional silicone resins to coating compositions containing epoxy resins provide improved properties over coatings not including aminofunctional silicone resins. Over time, however, these coatings can crack or become cloudy. Therefore, it would be useful to provide coating compositions containing epoxy resins and aminofunctional silicone resins which have improved weatherability.